Free from Desire Summer of Smut One shot contest
by Claire Bloom
Summary: Bella is hurt by her long term love, so throwing caution to the wind she decides no more Good Bella, only Bad Bella can capture the eye of the sexy scuba instructer. Rated M for explicit language and sexual scenarios. B/E AH AU OOC


"_**Free from Desire" for the Summer of Smut Contest**_

**Pen name: Claire Bloom**

**Smut Category: M rated **

**A/N's: The sections in italics are flashbacks. All my love goes to AcrossTheSkyInStars for being such a wonderful beta and friend. **

**

* * *

BPOV**

As he hooked his fingers into the waistband of his shorts and pulled them free of his hips, his cock sprang up, gently nudging against his stomach. I looked at him, naked and perfect in one incredible package, and licked my lips.

He watched the movement of my tongue and groaned, growing even harder before me.

I got down on my knees, and reaching out I took his member in my grasp and kissed the tip. I could taste his secretion and slowly I licked the head. He was so hard he practically glistened.

"Fucking suck it!" He urged and I tisked at his impatience, secretly pleased this Adonis was ready for me before we had even started.

Opening my mouth I took him inside, the length of him hitting the back of my throat and the girth of him pushing my lips wider apart.

"So warm," he whispered, and gripping the back of my head he slowly moved his hips, gently thrusting into my mouth as I sucked and licked and toyed with his cock. He was amazing, and I felt that I couldn't get enough, greedily gripping his base.

He gasped as I tongued his length and stilled as his cum hit the back of my throat. I swallowed him down and savoured the slight salty spurge his body hadn't been able to hold in any longer. As I licked my lips I recalled our first meeting.

It was both unbelievable and completely slutty of me, but deep inside I was exhilarated that it had only taken me 24 hours to get him naked and in my bed.

* * *

"_Ok, before we commence with scuba diving in the ocean, we'll go through a few simple safety tips here in the pool."_

_Alice grabbed my arm in excitement as we sat on the poolside listening to the Scuba instructor; Jasper._

"_Alice, you're hurting my arm," I stated in annoyance, trying to pry her fingers off._

"_You are seriously sexually frustrated, woman, and need to get laid!" She hissed. "You should've fucked that hot steward on the plane. Become a valid Mile high member, like me," she chuckled and kicked her legs in the water."Or even better you should've fucked him!" She pointed and nodded in the direction of Jasper's colleague._

_I ignored her comment and looked around us. It was hot and the sun was baking my shoulders and back. I was desperate to jump into the pool and feel the soothing water regulate the rising temperature of my sun-kissed skin._

"_I need sunscreen," I whispered as we watched Jasper demonstrate how to clear water from the goggles._

"_Here."_

_I turned quickly to see Jasper's associate crouching next to me; his hand held a bottle of SPF30 and his eyes held a twinkle._

"_Thanks," I mumbled as I reached out to take it from him._

"_Let me," he said. "Unless you're extremely bendy, you won't be able to reach."_

_It was a simple and true statement, but under it I heard connotations. That gleam in his eye said more to me then his voice did._

"_Thanks," I mumbled again, suddenly unable to make a coherent conversation._

_He squirted the cream into his palm and rubbed it a little before pressing his hands onto my back. The cream was cool but I could feel the heat from his fingers melting it under his touch. Instinctively I closed my eyes and felt those fingers knead the skin across my shoulder blades, but in my mind I imagined them reaching around my rib cage and cupping my breasts._

_Alice was right, I needed to get laid._

_The sunscreen massage ended too soon and the scuba lesson continued. I worried I hadn't paid enough attention and it would result in my drowning before we even left the pool area. _

_Upon his command we all entered the water and put on our goggles, then dunked our heads in so we could practise what Jasper had just taught us. Swimming around with my head barely beneath the surface, I felt my arse bobbing out of the water and prayed the Sun Screen applying Fuck God wasn't watching._

_I wanted to get this right before we descended onto the beach. To almost drown in a small pool was bearable but to be out in open water, I shuddered to think what might happen. I didn't have a very good track record when it came to self preservation. I lifted my head out of the water to look for Jasper, and ask him what the hell I should be doing again. Unfortunately for me, my hair had floated out around my head in a thick cloud of dark brown tresses, and raising my head resulted in it falling over my face like a wet blanket._

_I spluttered and struggled to free my face, looking wildly around me for any witnesses. To my relief most people were concentrating on their goggles or were sunbathing and paying no attention. I held my breath and sunk beneath the water, swimming over to Alice and Jasper's legs._

_I popped up directly in front of them. Alice seemed to be enjoying herself as she giggled and pressed her hand against Jasper's chest, begging him to show her again how he lubed up the goggles before putting them on. She emphasised the word lube and I chuckled at her forwardness._

_I wished I could be as forthright when it came to men. I'd screwed up a good chance the night before, and as I tread water I wondered if I had blown my chances completely with him. _

_I gave up and swam to the edge of the pool. I couldn't resist looking around again and immediately my eyes met those of Jasper's colleague. He was also in the pool, only his upper half exposed as the water lapped around his abs; caressing his hot flesh just as I wanted to do with my tongue._

_I blushed at my thoughts as he watched me. Suddenly feeling the urge to create friction between my legs I pushed my thighs together and bit my lip. _

_I really needed to get laid._

_Our gaze never breaking, he waded over to stand in front of me._

"_You look hot," he said, his voice low and deep. Wide eyed, I stared at him, not expecting him to come and talk to me._

Not as hot as you_, I thought and he grinned._

_Oh my God! Did I say that out loud?_

"_I think you need to get out of the sun," he advised. _

_I was starting to feel light-headed so I nodded in agreement. It was terribly hot and his presence wasn't helping._

"_Can you manage by yourself?" he asked me._

_Remembering Alice's words, the ache between my thighs and the wasted opportunity the night before, I decided to throw away good Bella and be bad for a change. I was on holiday for fucks sake and I needed something different; something new. I needed this._

_I needed him._

"_No, I don't think I can," I falsely confessed. "Could you escort me back to my room?"_

_Without replying he waded past me to the pool steps, and looking over his shoulder he called out to Jasper that he was administering first aid for sun stroke._

_Alice looked over worriedly and I winked at her. She stared at me open-mouthed as I sashayed up the steps, and as I waited for him to follow I arched my back, lifting my soaking hair off my neck and twisting it into a messy bun at the nape. He stood watching my movements and his gentle perusal caused a heated flush to spread between my legs. I wanted to appear sexy but for me that was quite a challenge. He was out of my league and I was clumsy and usually quite shy; last night proved I had a habit of fucking things up with guys._

_But I was also horny and on vacation and figured, _what the hell?_ Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right? _

_I turned on my heel and walked, swinging my hips, towards my hotel room. I could feel him watching me and I blushed. What was I doing? I didn't feel like a temptress, I felt like a fool. This was so out of character for me but as we approached the door, he reached around me and pulled it open. I had to step back a little to make room and as I did I pressed my bottom, totally by accident, into his crotch. Recognising his reaction as desire, I suddenly felt bold and re- aroused and basically all I wanted to do was fuck him._

_As we walked into the hotel room I told myself I was not going to ruin this chance. _

_

* * *

_He was staring at me, his cock hard again from watching me dip my fingers inside my wet folds; with one hand I pinched my nipple as the other teased my own clit.

He sat on his knees at the foot of the bed, massaging his dick back to life, gazing in awe as I spread the dampness around and further down along my perineum towards my anus, lubricating the opening for a finger, or possibly more.

I was acting so brazen and I didn't care. Actually, I liked it. He was so reactive and with every little touch or look I gave him he acknowledged it with the sexiest sounds. It spurred me on. He didn't know me so I could be whoever I wanted to be, and tonight, I wanted to be his.

Growling he crawled up the bed on all fours until he hovered over me. I hooked my legs over his arms and was wide open, glistening wet; the smell of my arousal filled the room. He didn't use his hands to guide himself, he just found me. The head of his cock was so tight and hard, and I felt the urge to take him into my mouth again and again.

He had tasted so good.

He lifted his gaze from my wet pussy and looked into my eyes; his own were hooded, his desire so apparent it was palpable.

Rocking gently his tip pressed against my lips, and as nature intended, they opened like the petals on a flower, blooming under his ministrations. I moaned as he hesitated, not fully entering me as I really wanted him too. I thought about grabbing his hips and pulling him in, hard. I wanted him to fill me, consume me and make me forget my own fucking name.

I bit my lip and he watched me, his mouth open, his breathing ragged.

"Please," I whispered, urging him to push inside, to feel me envelope him with my warmth. Instead he ignored my pleas and bent his head to capture a nipple between his teeth.

As he tugged on it I gasped with the painful pleasure he elicited from that simple act.

It felt so good.

"Please," I sighed again, "I need you inside me."

Just as my foggy mind was concentrating on his lips and teeth he pushed his hips forward – hard and fast – and entered me in one glorious stroke.

I came there and then, but he ignored my orgasm and kept thrusting, not ready to stop yet.

He felt so big and I loved it.

My pussy throbbed as I sheathed his length, and as he withdrew slightly I whimpered, feeling a loss as his cock was almost fully out, just the head nudging the inner contours of my lips.

He didn't fully withdraw. No. He kept it there, teasing me as I throbbed and ached. Clutching at his arms I lifted my bottom off the bed, begging him silently with my body to take me with everything he had.

Collapsing onto one arm, he reached around my hip with the other and cupped my bottom. Slowly he pushed his dick inside me again, thrusting his hips in an agonizingly languid motion; in and out, hard and deep, slow and beautiful.

I was going out of my mind.

As he kept entering me he moved his hand over my behind, and dipping it slightly I felt him press it inside my pussy at the same time as his cock. The extra digit inside me had me closing my eyes and moaning, 'Oh God, Oh God,' over and over again.

Sliding his finger out, my pussy juices all over it, he then caressed the soft skin along my vagina to my arse. Fingering the hole gently, he pressed his finger inside.

I cried out with the sheer force of it. Who'd know that pleasure could be so unbearable?

His breathing became heavier and his thrusting faster as he pumped his hips. Opening his legs wider he pushed mine even further apart and lifting my bottom off the bed I created an even deeper chasm for his dick to plunder.

"Look at me," he said softly and I half-opened my eyes to stare at his beautiful face. He had the messiest hair I had ever seen and his eyes which had been such a bright green outside in the sun-light were now a dark, glowing emerald that sucked me in like a whirlpool.

I could drown in his eyes.

"Are you going to cum again for me, Bella?" He asked and numbly I nodded my head, feeling the familiar throb growing as it spread from the tips of my fingers to the tips of my toes.

"Tell me," he commanded as he pumped his finger into my arse and his cock into my pussy. Dipping his head again he bit my nipple and I gasped.

So many sensations, I was lost in them all.

"I'm – I'm gonna cum," I mumbled.

"Where? Bella, tell me where."

"All over your fucking cock!" I cried out as he sucked the nipple into his mouth and thrust his dick deep inside; I continued to call his name as the sensations swept over me, rocking my very core.

It seemed to last a lifetime and when at last my muscles relaxed, I was exhausted.

"We're not done yet," he laughed as he flipped me over, and pressing his dick back into my pussy he gripped my hips and began to fuck me – again.

He felt bigger in this new position and I found myself gasping and grinding back into him as he slid me along his juicy length, his balls slapping me with every thrust.

"Do you like it hard, Bella?" He grunted and I nodded my head, mewing like a cat as he plundered me from behind. The grip of his hands on my hips grew tighter and with each hard thrust I knew he was getting closer. His breathing changed, and lifting my head slightly I caught a glimpse of him in the floor length mirror across the room.

We looked so fucking good together, it rocked me.

Thankfully my body was tanned from the last few days spent sunbathing with Alice. I was usually pale but could blame the town of Forks for that; we weren't lucky with the sunlight. But here, in Aruba, the sunlight never dimmed and the heat never faulted. I had basked in its glorious touch as it kissed my skin and was blessed with freckles and the look of summer.

He was toned to perfection and as he shifted his hips I could see part of his dick as it moved away from me before sinking back inside.

I moaned as I watched it disappear, feeling it – seeing it – loving it.

His head was thrown back and his mouth was open, then looking down at the back of my head, his brow furrowed. How similar the expression for pleasure was to that of pain; for he looked pained, like he needed to explode. The motion of his body catapulting him into new sensations that he felt he couldn't possibly bear.

His fingers dug in tight, his strokes became shorter and faster as he concentrated on his finish line. It was my turn to bring him to the brink and watch him teeter over into oblivion.

"Are you going to cum again for me, Edward?" I whimpered.

He looked over at the mirror and saw me watching us. He opened his mouth and kept my eyes held with his. He nodded his head.

"Tell me," I repeated his words back to him. "Where? Edward, tell me where."

He didn't reply, he just called out with the sheer vigour of his orgasm and I felt each burst as he emptied himself inside of me.

As we tried to catch our breath he let go of my hips, the pressure of his fingers leaving white marks on my skin. Collapsing onto the bed beside me he lay spread-eagled on top of the sheets.

"Holy fuck," he muttered, closing his eyes.

"I'm hungry," I commented as my stomach growled.

"You're insatiable," he laughed.

* * *

_I had been awoken by Alice's over excited insistence that we get to the poolside early so we could claim the best sun loungers. I felt grumpy and had shuffled along behind her as she bounced her way to the perfect spot. I was tired and jet lagged. Alice had travelled from Forks but I had travelled from Europe, my trip ending with my 6 year relationship to James._

_We had decided to go travelling before school took all the fun out of our lives, and whilst I was all for hiking in the foothills, James had wanted to bike ride. We decided to hike for the first leg of the trip then hire bikes for the second part. In truth, I was looking forward to the cruise we would reward ourselves with for the trip back home. But we never made it to the cruise; in fact, we never made it to the second part of the trip at all. _

_I found him being butt-fucked by a waiter called Jacob while he sucked the clit of some skanky hoe called Leah. _

_I knew James was adventurous, but seriously, how could I compete with a guy? It left me reeling and feeling less confident about my sexual prowess. _

_It started and ended when James had cried a headache during a drinking session in a bar with some other hikers we'd met. I'd let him go, intent on still trying to have some fun, but guilt had got the better of me and I'd grabbed a litre of ice cold water and went to our room._

_I had heard them before I saw them; the noises not quite registering in my mind as those of pure unadulterated pleasure._

_I stepped round the door to gape in shock. James was on all fours as Jacob knelt behind him, massaging his own cock with lubricant, and then reaching round James's body he took hold of his dick and stroked his erection too before pushing his tip inside him._

_James whimpered. He fucking whimpered as Jacob pumped himself harder and harder into him. _

_James had lifted his head from Leah's crotch and manipulated her clit with his finger as he clutched the sheets in one hand. _

_I felt sick and yet I couldn't stop watching._

_She reached up and tugged on her nipples and I crossed my arms over mine as she did so. Her nipples were pierced with bars and it was those that she tugged on. The nipple itself was stretching into a line of pink flesh as she lifted her head and croaked, 'Yeah fuck him Jake, fuck him like a bitch!'_

_I covered my mouth and ran from the room as all three of them screamed they were coming, Jacob finished his with a sickening, 'You fucking cum slut, you fucking whore,' as he filled James to the brim._

_I had called Alice and sobbed for hours, until she convinced me to cash in my cruise ticket and join her in Aruba for a girl's vacation. _

_The events of the past few weeks had left me drained and I was exhausted from the effort of smiling, making conversation and of course being awoken early when all I wanted to do was curl up and forget everything._

_I felt hungry for the first time in weeks and went to buy myself a hot dog from the poolside cafe. Alice asked for a Popsicle and we sat on our loungers eating and people-watching. That was when I saw him._

_Cue slow motion and funky 80's pop tune as he bent over at the side of the pool to clean scuba gear and then turned to neatly line it up at the water's edge. _

_Alice gulped and I knew she had seen him too. _

_He was glorious._

"_Wow!" I muttered._

"_Wow!" She giggled._

"_Let's learn to scuba," she suggested as his colleague approached him and I vaguely realised she had been referring to a different, sun-ripened God._

_I watched my God and licked my lips as his shorts fought gravity and fell lower on his hips than intended. It was like they were obeying my dirty thoughts as I mentally undressed him with my eyes._

_The tight V-shape from his stomach to his groin enticed me and I felt a sudden urge to follow those lines with my tongue and fingertips._

_He stood up straight, and blocking the glare of the sun with his hand, he looked over at me. His timing couldn't have been worse. I had just lifted my hotdog to my mouth, and not paying attention to its direction, I smeared ketchup and mustard across my chin._

_Fucking brilliant!_

_He looked at me for a moment longer and then away. I quickly wiped the mess off my face and blushed. My hotdog was suddenly the most interesting thing as I carefully lifted it to my mouth and took a bite. As I chewed I looked back over at him and almost choked as I realised he was watching me again. It was suddenly impossible to swallow._

_My tongue instinctively swept out and over to the corner of my mouth where I found another blob of ketchup. Capturing it I licked my lips and gulped. _

_He swallowed too and smiling slightly at me he said, 'Lucky hot dog,' then turned and walked away._

"_Let's learn to scuba," I chuckled at Alice. She walked over to his colleague and enquired about lessons._

_When she returned she brought them back with her. Thankfully I'd finished my hotdog and was satisfied I had removed every last trace from my face as he sat on the end of my sun lounger._

"_Bella, this is Edward," she indicated my God at my feet, "and this is Jasper." She motioned to his friend._

"_Hi," I blushed, feeling the air growing thicker now he was closer to me._

_He didn't speak, just watched me with such intensity I felt the need to squirm. Instead of cowering I decided to be brave and returned his stare with equal fervour. He didn't flinch, just drank me in with his eyes._

_Alice and Jasper went to obtain drinks and I expected Edward to talk, but he didn't. The friction in the air was all encompassing and I waited with baited breath for him to just pounce on me already; the message in his eyes received loud and clear._

_I surprised myself with the blatant need I displayed for him. I was usually timid and didn't have the first clue about flirting, but with him I just mirrored his stare and it was all that was required of me._

_I wanted him and he acted like he wanted me so I echoed his sentiment with my own hooded gaze._

_Alice and Jasper returned and she handed me a glass of iced lemonade, but before I could take it Edward reached out and took it from her._

"_May I?" He enquired, sucking the straw into his mouth. He gave me a sneaky peek of his tongue as he teasingly flicked the end, and raising his eyebrows suggestively he took a sip. Releasing the straw from his perfect pout he handed me the glass before smiling an incredibly crooked and extremely sexy smile._

_They left us to our drinks and vocalised how much they looked forward to seeing us again later that day for the lesson._

_I watched him leave and felt empty. The intensity between us had been the most excitement I'd felt in months. I didn't want it to end._

_

* * *

_

Lifting the phone at the side of the bed, Edward dialled room service.

"Shower," he commanded as he hung up. "It's going to be a while."

I giggled as he slapped my bare bottom and chased me into the bathroom. Turning on the spray he pulled me inside and then kissed me, his tongue delving deep inside and merging with my own. I moaned into his mouth as he flicked my nipples with his thumbs.

"You like that?" He whispered as he caught the lobe of my ear between his teeth.

I nodded as he made his way down my neck, licking the water as the shower sprayed over us.

Nudging my legs apart he slipped his finger inside and I could feel the wetness from earlier still soaking my pussy.

But as he bent his head to take a nipple into his mouth and slip his finger inside, I thought _to hell with it,_ and let him work his magic.

He stroked and dipped in and out of me, and he did it all so slowly. I couldn't help myself, I gyrated my hips in time with his hand. Clutching onto him I felt my knees buckle as he flicked my clit and dipped his fingers back in again. He continued to swap the attention from my inner walls to my clit and then back, and the thrill of it was my undoing.

Gripping him tightly to my breast, I bucked against his hand as I came. Groaning aloud at my body's beautiful response to him, he pulled away from my nipple and kissed me. It was deep and it was long and he swallowed every whimper and every plea I made.

I perched on the edge of the bath and waited for my muscles to regain their strength. He continued to knock me of my feet.

Edward laughed as he soaped himself and I watched with perverted fascination as the lather slid down his chest towards his groin.

Unable to resist I reached out and took him in my hand. He stopped soaping his hair to glance over at me, and raising an eyebrow, he turned slightly to give me better access.

He started to grow hard almost immediately and the smooth sheen of soap on my hand and on his cock made my palm slide along him effortlessly.

He quickly ducked his head beneath the shower spray to rinse away his shampoo and then braced himself against the wall.

Holy fuck, he was magnificent.

His ass was round and I wanted to slap it, hard, just to feel the muscle beneath my hand. I pressed my other hand over one cheek and cupped him instead. The slight fuzz of hair across his bottom felt softer in the water and I caressed him gently, dipping lower so that my fingers brushed against his hole, then back up again over the other cheek.

Edward groaned so I dipped my hand down again and let my finger linger for slightly longer. He shifted his hips a little and it caught me by surprise as I penetrated him a little.

He moaned again and started to thrust his hips against my hand on his dick.

He felt so smooth, like velvet, and as his breathing picked up I felt my body react to his reactions.

He wasn't even touching me but he was turning me on.

His hips moved faster so I pumped harder and as Edward bit his bottom lip his cum hit the wall.

It was Edward's turn to sit on the edge of the bath and I took my place beneath the shower spray.

By the time we turned off the shower, room service had arrived.

I lay on my side on the bed and picked at the fruit plate while Edward ate his burger. Every so often he'd dip fries in ketchup and feed them to me. He deliberately left a blob of sauce at the corner of my mouth, and bending, licked it off.

"Been fantasizing about that since the hot dog incident this morning," he chuckled.

I grinned at him, happy to oblige with his little fantasy.

I picked up a slice of watermelon and sucked on its juices. It dribbled down my chin and I silently cursed myself for being such a pig. Laughing, he leant forward again and licked my chin, his tongue trailing up to my mouth where he caught my bottom lip between his teeth.

I moaned and tugged his top lip into mine. We caressed each other's mouths with tongues and teeth and all I could taste was watermelon; sweet and surprisingly decadent.

Edward pulled away and looked at me with such intensity. "You're amazing," he whispered and I blushed.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," I cajoled him.

"Yes, but I never meant it more than I do right now," he confessed.

I knew it must be true; I only had to look at him to know he was experienced. I had been witness to his knowledge, and trust me, he had done his research, but it didn't make hearing it any less painful.

I stupidly wanted to be the one and only, and I realised I had fooled myself into thinking I could be a little bit slutty and not lose a piece of myself in the process. I was an emotional person; I couldn't act on my body's whims and ignore my heart.

I threw the uneaten slice down onto the tray and wiped my hands on a napkin. Edward hadn't noticed my mood swing so I stood and walked around the room to retrieve my clothes.

"What are you doing?" He asked, languishing unabashed on the bed.

I steadied my voice, ready to end the game just as I'd started it. "Back to my hotel room," I muttered, sounding surprisingly confident.

"But Bella, we're in _your_ hotel room," he stated.

_Oh fucking perfect!_

I turned to face him. "Then I suggest you get dressed and fuck off home. I have places I need to be." I stormed into the bathroom, ignoring his confused expression. Popping my head back round the door I remembered my manners. "Oh and Edward –" he looked over at me from plucking his socks off the light shade. "Thanks for a great afternoon. Be a love and lock the door on your way out."

"Bella –" I cut him off by clicking the bathroom door shut. Then dumping my clothes on the floor I turned on the taps and ran myself a hot bubble bath.

* * *

_We finally reached my room after ditching the scuba lesson and leaving the poolside. Edward took the key out of my hand and unlocked the bedroom door for me. I had never met a guy who was so considerate before and knew my Grandmother would like him._

"_Always be with a guy who looks after you," she had told me._

_She never liked James._

_I walked past him into the room, and turning I expected him to say goodbye and leave. But instead he followed me inside and shut the door._

"_Can I get you anything?" he asked._

_I laughed, "You're in my room, aren't I suppose to be the hostess?"_

_Smiling he walked over to the mini bar and retrieved a bottle of water for me. I thanked him and sat on the edge of the bed. I felt so nervous and wanted to fill the silences with inane chatter but something stopped me. I didn't want to sound stupid._

_He pulled out a chair from the dressing table and turned it so the back faced me. He swung his leg over and rested his elbows on the backrest. _

_He was so fucking sexy._

_I swallowed and licked my lips._

"_You do that a lot," he commented, watching my tongue disappear back inside._

"_Do I?" I croaked._

_He nodded. "You have no idea how sexy it is."_

_I swallowed again, but my mouth felt too dry. I took a gulp of water and almost choked as it hit the back of my throat and spurted out my mouth._

_Oh for the love of God!_

_Edward laughed and handed me a towel. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you choke."_

_I didn't answer, just wiped away the drool._

"_Bella, what are you doing tonight?"_

"_Nothing," I mumbled and then mentally slapped myself. I should've made out I had a hectic social calendar, now he's going to think I'm a hermit with no friends and no life._

"_Would you come and watch the sunset with me?"_

_I stared at him, dumbstruck. Could this guy be anymore perfect? He looked like he was created by the Gods. He treated women like ladies and he was sensitive too?_

"_I'd love too," I replied, blushing when he stood and rubbed my head like I was his baby sister._

"_See you at six," he said as he walked out the door._

"_Yeah, see you at sex, I mean six," I muttered to an empty room._

_Six rolled round too fucking slowly, but eventually Edward arrived, dressed in pale blue jeans and a petrol blue t-shirt. He looked so fucking hot I almost pulled him into the room and had my wicked way with him. But I recalled the head rub and thought he saw me as only a buddy. Licking my lips I blushed and closed the door behind me._

_We walked to the beach and I was pleased to see it almost deserted. We tread our way across the sand and over to a dune. When we crested the hill, I noticed a blanket laid out with a picnic hamper placed in the centre._

_I raised my brow at him and to my delight he ducked his head and blushed._

_Taking my hand he led me to the blanket, "My lady," he gestured for me to sit and tucking my skirt in under me I did, accepting the glass of bubbly he had already poured and handed to me._

_Sitting next to me, he told me about his job. Jasper was a cousin and they decided to work for a living rather than go to college. Edward assured me that he was learning far more running the business than he could at school. He seemed to be pretty clued up so I didn't negate his reasons._

_The sunset was breathtaking and we lay back on our elbows as it crested the horizon. The water lapped at the beach and I felt more relaxed than I had in a very long time. The memory of James and his hurtful betrayal fell away like the sands on the tide, swept into the ocean to mingle with the other millions of insignificant grains of life. It was nothing to me now and I felt happy._

_The sky tinged pink and the small cluster of clouds decorating the skyline seemed dark in contrast, sweeping over the landscape like smudges. I sighed and lay down on the blanket._

"_Thanks for this, Edward," I said, closing my eyes and listening to the waves._

"_No problem," he replied. I felt him ease down on the blanket beside me and we lay in silence for a while. When I eventually opened my eyes the sky was black and lit with a thousand stars like fairy lights._

"_Oh wow," I said, sitting up and staring above us in wonder. "It's so clear."_

"_Yeah, not a blemish in sight," he agreed. "Perfect." Then turning his head to face me he whispered, "Beautiful."_

_For a moment I allowed myself to believe that he was referring to me and not the majestic night sky._

_I watched as he leant closer and sighed when his lips met mine._

"_You're so sexy," he murmured._

_And with that Just Friends went out the window as I replaced the memory of the head pat with the feel of his tongue as it delved inside to touch mine. Lovers it was then, and smiling a little, I pressed myself closer._

"_What's so funny?" He asked, pulling away, smiling at my smile._

"_Oh nothing," I grinned, "it's just been a rough couple of weeks and I really needed this."_

"_Yeah, Alice said –" he stopped and I sat up._

"_What did Alice say exactly?"_

"_That you needed cheering up."_

"_So this is out of pity?" I stood up and grabbed my flip flops. _

"_No, Bella, that's not what I meant –"_

_Feeling humiliated, I stormed off. I ignored him chasing after me till he gripped my arm and stopped me in my tracks._

"_What's wrong with you?" He asked._

"_You must think I'm desperate!"_

"_What?"_

"_Oh 'Bella's life is so fucked up, she needs pity picnics and pity kisses and pretend friendship under the stars.' Well fuck you!" I spat as I tried to shake him off._

"_No, that's not it at all. I like you, I find you incredibly sexy and basically, Bella, I want to fuck you!"_

_He turned my words back around on me but instead of the aggression I had used, he spoke with passion. I stared at him, wide eyed until he released my arm._

"_I like you," he finally said._

_I looked over his shoulder and saw we were close to the hotel complex now. Following my gaze, he stepped aside for me to pass. _

"_If you like me too, maybe I'll see you tomorrow, for more scuba lessons?" _

_I didn't reply, just rubbed my arm and walked past him._

_

* * *

Of course, I went to the lesson and spent the entire time eye-fucking Edward over the poolside. _

_I was completely distracted and knew if I didn't start paying attention I was screwed when we finally went into the ocean._

_I had paid little attention the day before and ditched the class to trick Edward into taking me to my room, and now I kept going over and over in my head what an idiot I was. _

_I dropped the oxygen tank onto a sun lounger and sat down in a sulk._

"_I can't do this," I pouted as Alice successfully hoisted hers onto her back and strapped it on securely._

"_Oh Bells, come one. It's fun."_

_I looked around me and blew a raspberry. "Fuck this for fun." I stood up and waltzed over to Edward. He was strapping on the tank for 83 year old Mr. Huber._

"_I need you," I stated as I stopped in front of them._

"_With your tank? Sure I'll be right with you." Edward looked back down at Mr. Huber's straps._

"_No, Edward not with the tank, with my orgasms! I can't seem to find them."_

_My Huber looked up, "What was that dear?" he asked, furrowing his brow as he tried to ascertain my words. _

"_I said I need Edward to cum, Mr Huber. Is that ok with you? If I take him with me and make him cum?"_

_Edward looked shocked and I chuckled, winking at him as we waited for old Mr. Huber to reply. "Of course dear, you go ahead and take him." Checking his straps one last time, Mr. Huber turned and flopped his way over to the group. The flippers looked dangerous and I worried he might trip._

"_Did you hear that?" I asked Edward. "He said I could take you." Reaching out I grabbed his waistband and pulled him along with me as we marched to my room._

"_What are you doing?" He hissed as I pushed him up against the wall outside the bedroom door._

"_I like you too," I mumbled between kisses._

"_If I remember correctly, the last thing you said to me was 'fuck you'!"_

"_Yeah you're right," I muttered, "I should have said 'fuck me' instead."_

_Edward pulled away, and taking the key from my hand, he opened the door. We stumbled inside, tearing at each other's clothes. _

_Stepping back, I watched as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of his shorts and pulled them free of his hips. His cock sprang up, gently nudging against his stomach. I looked at him, naked and perfect in one incredible package and licked my lips._

_He watched the movement of my tongue and groaned, growing even harder before me._

_I got down on my knees and reaching out, took his member in my grasp and kissed the tip. I could taste his secretion and slowly I licked the head. He was so hard he practically glistened. _

"_Fucking suck it!" He urged and I tisked at his impatience, secretly pleased this Adonis was ready for me before we had even started._

_Opening my mouth I took him inside, the length of him hitting the back of my throat and the girth of him pushing my lips wider apart. _

"_So warm," he whispered, and gripping the back of my head he slowly moved his hips, gently thrusting into my mouth as I sucked and licked and toyed with his cock. He was amazing and I felt that I couldn't get enough, greedily gripping his base._

_He gasped as I tongued his length and stilled as his cum hit the back of my throat. I swallowed him down and savoured the slight salty spurge his body hadn't been able to hold in any longer. As I licked my lips I recalled our first meeting. _

_It was both unbelievable and completely slutty of me, but deep inside I was exhilarated that it had only taken me 24 hours to get him naked and in my bed._

_

* * *

_I took my time in the bath, mulling over what had transpired in the last day. I hardly knew him yet felt like I really did – know him. How could I have fallen for him so fast?

It didn't really matter anyway, he had basically admitted I was just another notch and I had ejected him from my room as quickly as possible.

I didn't want him to see how much that bothered me. I was a fool to think I was any different, or any better for him than all the others.

I had been with James for six years and I hadn't been enough. Apparently James liked it rough, in the butt, and with a guy.

I stepped out of the tub, and grabbing a terry cloth robe I walked back out into the bedroom.

Alice and Jasper were helping themselves to my left over fruit plate.

"Hey," I greeted them as I towelled my hair.

"Hey," Alice grinned at me. "Where's Edward?"

"Oh I dunno, off finding his next conquest I should imagine," I threw at them as I bent over and wrapped my hair up in a turban.

"What?" Jasper laughed. "Edward doesn't do conquests. He's a one woman guy."

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know, doesn't do meaningless. He likes you, you know."

"What?" I sputtered again.

"I said he likes you."

"But he told me. He admitted I was a notch!"

"Maybe he didn't want to lose face," Jasper shrugged. "Maybe he thinks you don't like him as much as he likes you?"

"Oh for fucks sake!" I muttered as I grabbed my clothes and ran back into the bathroom. I came out minutes later dressed and ready to go look for Edward.

"Tell me again," I asked Jasper, "Edward likes me?"

"Yes," he laughed.

"Edward doesn't fuck around?"

"No," Jasper chuckled.

"And he likes me?"

"Yes!" Alice and Jasper chorused. I pulled on my sandals and ran out the door. There was only one place I thought of looking.

I raced down to the beach and towards our dune, slowing down as I neared the edge.

To my delight he was sat looking out at the ocean.

"Edward," I breathed and walked over to sit beside him. He turned his head slightly to look at me.

"I'm sorry I acted like a bitch," I whispered.

"That's ok," he replied. "You obviously can't help it."

"Hey!" I raised my voice at him, "It's not like that. I thought I was just another notch on the bedpost for you."

Edward stretched his legs out in front of him but didn't reply.

"Do you forgive me?"

He remained quiet.

"Please?" I ventured.

"That depends," he finally spoke.

"On what?"

"On how good you taste."

"Wh...?" I didn't get to finish. He practically pounced on me, and pushing me down on to the sand he lifted my skirt and removed my underwear quicker than lightening.

"Spread your legs for me Bella," he instructed and I complied. He lowered himself to the juncture between my thighs and holding me open with his hands he tickled my clit with the tip of his tongue.

My hips bucked off the sandy floor and reaching down I grabbed his hair and pressed his face into me. Taking hold of my clit in his lips he sucked hard and I writhed in ecstasy.

I was dripping wet and could feel the juices of my sex flowing down into my bum cheeks. He inserted two fingers into my slick folds and teased me with small circular movements. It didn't take long before I gasped his name and let my orgasm rip through me.

It was delicious.

Edward moved up my body, and to my surprise and delight had already unsheathed his cock from his trousers. It pressed against my lips and without any effort slipped inside to my warm, inner confines.

"Forgive me?" I asked him again.

"Fuck yes," he growled, "you taste amazing." He lowered his head and captured my lips with his own as he pumped his cock into my pussy over and over again.

"Yes I do," I agreed as I lapped at the juices adhered to his mouth and chin.

Groaning he gripped my hips and stilled as I felt every last burst of his orgasm.

As we lay side by side, watching the world pass us by on that lazy, summer evening, I decided that this was the best vacation ever.


End file.
